


Дороги, которые мы выбираем

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: романс





	Дороги, которые мы выбираем

Гостей так поздно Веньли не ждал. Он планировал наслаждаться отставкой, читать книги и пить, заваренный Юлианом чай. Он так ждал эту мирную жизнь, с таким удовольствием перебирал свои книги, что не заметил, как подъехала машина, хотя окна гостиной выходили прямо на дорожку.  
Юлиан ушел в душ и спать, поэтому Ян несколько раздосадовано отложил книгу и пошел открывать дверь.  
В военной форме Райнхард был прекрасен и смертоносен. В гражданской же одежде больше походил на потерявшегося юношу.   
Он посмотрел на Яна, сквозь Яна и, ни слова не говоря, прошел в дом.  
Почувствовать запах алкоголя было не сложно. Лоэнграмм был сильно пьян, но на ногах держался уверенно. Он казался скорее погруженным в себя. Долго бродил по дому: гостиная, кухня, прихожая, спальня и снова по кругу. Будто высматривал что-то, искал. Ян ходил следом, не зная выдать ли ему свое присутствие, или нет. Но Райнхард не спрашивал ни о чем. Просто замирал, иногда, глядя в пустоту, и сжимал медальон на груди.  
Отчаявшись понять происходящее, Ян начал просто наблюдать.   
Райнхарду не шел этот образ. Он покоритель мира, блистательный адмирал — к чему этот пустой и потерянный взгляд на лице вчерашнего ребенка?  
Черты лица смягчились. Он почему-то казался грустным потерявшимся мальчиком, заблудившимся в созданном вином мире.  
Ян был понял, если бы Райнхард был стар: уставший от жизни, достигнувший всего, пресытившийся властью император топит скуку в вине — весьма прозаичный образ.  
Но Райнхарду нет и двадцати пяти, на его руках кровь миллионов, но он, кажется, совсем не рад игрушке, которую добыл в бою.

Не выпуская из ладони медальон, Райнхард сел на диван в гостиной. Ян уже думал предложить ему чай, но гость все еще смотрел сквозь него. Даже, когда поднял глаза, а потом молча же вытянулся на диване и уставился в потолок.  
Такой выгоревший Райнхард тоже казался странным. Ян никак не мог понять, что происходит. Откуда в нем столько сочувствия этому белобрысому диктатору. "Почему, он никогда не приходит? Я же сделал все, о чем он просил. Даже ты пришел, а он нет", — Райнхард мазнул взглядом по Яну, от чего в горе застрял ком.  
У него не было ответа на этот заданный не ему вопрос.  
Дальнейшее было совершенно невыносимым. Райнхард повернулся на бок, скрючился вокруг медальона и, сжав его в руках, закрыл глаза.  
Где повелитель мира? Где воин, наводящий ужас? Где блистательный военноначальник, за которым шли на смерть? Почему вместо него на диване лежит мальчик, которому больно уже так давно, что он может только молчать об этом.  
Это стоило запить, но Веньли только взъерошил волосы и взял с кресла плед. Пусть мальчик спит. Ну его. Ничего не случится, если он все же заснет.  
Стоило подойти ближе, как руку зажало будто тисками. Ян едва не зашипел от боли.  
— Останься. Хотя бы ты — не уходи. Останься со мной.  
Ян сел, разве он мог сказать "нет"?

***  
Прошла вечность с тех пор, как Веньли будили поцелуем в шею. Этот был особенно нежным и томным. Потом об него потерлись пахом — Ян прижался в ответ, с удовольствием отметил, что ни руки, ни ноги, сложенные на него, не причиняли ни малейшего неудобство, только плечо немного затекло, да было немного щекотно от волос и жаркого дыхания.  
Правильное воскресное утро — не надо никуда торопиться, ты проснулся пораньше и можно предаться нежности и романтике, не слезая с постели.  
Грохот упавшего подноса с кофе вытряхнул из дремы не только Яна.  
Юлиан побежал убирать осколки чашки, Райнхард подскочил, вмиг став привычным собой.  
— Что вы себе позволяете, адмирал! — зло процедил он.  
Ян бы обязательно отнесся к его словам серьезно, но у него возникла некоторая проблема. Райнхард почему-то решил, что именно оседлав жертву, он будет казаться наиболее устрашающим. Тело же Яна еще прекрасно помнило, как ему томно дышали в шею, и отказалось воспринимать ситуацию как угрозу. Еще Ян был слишком занят попыткой убрать руки так, чтобы случайно не положить их Райнхарду на колени.  
— Отвечайте!  
Ян тяжело вздохнул и поерзал, пытаясь найти более удобную позу. Лучше всего было бы, конечно, сесть, что, впрочем, он и сделал. В конце концов это к нему вломились в дом и утащили в постель. Должна же в Райнхарде быть хоть капля самокритичности?  
Тот обомлел. Райнхард хватал воздух ртом, захлебнувшись в собственной ярости, а потом густо покраснел.  
Похоже искушенный военноначальник был несколько не опытен в том, что касалось человеческих отношений за пределами мостика. Или просто не привык просыпаться в чужих постелях.  
Тактическое отступление больше походило на бегство, но Ян не чувствовал себя победителем. Ему было удивительно грустно от того, что Райнхард, так случайно появившийся в его доме, исчез. Тяжесть тела, по девичьи тонкая талия, до которой Ян не дотронулся и черные, будто накрашенные ресницы так близко, что можно было рассмотреть каждую из них.  
Самый красивый человек галактики, о котором тайно или явно вздыхала половина женщин штаба.  
Ян пытался вспомнить как выглядел Райнхард в форме, каким закрытым и холодным был во время их первой встречи. А вместо этого воображение упрямо подсовывала мальчика, скрючившегося на диване в чужом доме. Не более одинокого там, чем в любом другом месте принадлежащего ему мира.

Юлиан наградил Яна очень выразительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Ну или просто Ян спрятался в комнате до того, как воспитанник смог подобрать слова, описывающие его состояние. Ян, наверное, был рассмеялся и даже немного погоревал о том, что военной жизни ему больше не видать. Еще не хватало, чтобы солдатами командовал ненормальный. А только ненормальный мог увидеть двух заклятых врагов в обнимку на одном весьма неудобном диване.  
Привидится же такое. Райнхард вот точно совершенно не поверил, что это было с ним.

К вечеру Юлиан пришел в себя, и если не простил Яна, то по крайней мере не стал развивать тему неожиданных гостей. К этому вопросу пришлось вернуться уже через час после ужина. Ян пошел открывать и замер с неприлично открытым ртом. Райнхард, пунцовый от смущения, стоял отгородившись охапкой роз.  
— Проходите, — отмер Веньли секунд через двадцать. — Добрый вечер.  
Надо было принять цветы, наверное, но Ян пока не очень понимал, что в принципе происходит.  
— Вы станете моим мужем? — выпалил Райнхард, не высовываясь из-за букета.  
Такого Райнхарда Ян еще не видел. Сколько еще открытий ему предстоит за ближайшие месяцы, а, главное, причем тут свадьба?  
Ян скорее думал сделать предложение Фредерике, тем более что грядущая мирная жизнь к этому располагала.  
Неправильно истолковав молчание, Райнхард всучил Яну цветы и выдал разумное и логичное объяснение, которое звучало бы серьезно, если бы он не запинался после каждой фразы:  
— Мы же вчера с вами... и теперь я должен на вас жениться. Вернее выйти замуж. Да?   
Ситуация была комичной. Ян и раньше не считал себя мастером слова, а теперь совсем растерялся.  
— Но у нас ничего не было, — сказал он, чувствуя себя подростком. Сцена была явно достойна школьного двора, но никак не адмиралов двух враждующих армий. — Мы даже не раздевались.  
Преображение оказалось разительным.  
Райнхард сник, а потом стал костенеть. В уголках губ залегла упрямая складка, руки напряглись, румянец спал, а взгляд из наивно-растерянного стал холодным.  
— Приношу свои извинения, адмирал Ян. Я неправильно истолковал свои воспоминания.   
Райнхард резко развернулся, но Веньли успел схватить на него за руку.  
Достаточного с него истерик два вечера подряд.  
— Мне кажется, нам все же надо поговорить. Проходите.  
Рассыпавшиеся цветы остались сиротливо лежать на полу в прихожей.

***  
Посмотрев Юлиану в глаза, Ян загородил Райнхарда собой. Пришлось вспомнить, что именно он самый взрослый из присутствующих мужчин — в минуту смертельной опасности человеческий организм может совершать невозможное. После чего срочно втолкнул Райнхарда в первую попавшуюся комнату. Ей оказалась собственная спальня.  
— Вы переходите допустимые границы. Я уже принес свои извинения — довольно этого. Поверьте, это большее из того, на что вы когда-либо могли бы рассчитывать.   
На мгновенье Ян залюбовался. Такой Райнхард был еще прекраснее, чем на экранах - не удивительно, что солдаты шли за ним на смерть. Он и в этот раз был в гражданской одежде. Темно-синий камзол сидел безупречно. Медальона видно не было, но Ян решил не обманываться. Похоже Райнхард носил его постоянно.  
В голову, как назло, не приходило ничего дельного. Ян даже не мог толком понять, что он чувствует и зачем не дал Райнхарду уйти. Какое ему дело до того, как себя ведет этот еще не кайзер? И уж тем более он не собирался обсуждать странные сексуальные пристрастия Райнхарда.   
О себе Ян как-то никогда не задумывался. Привлекательным было не столько тело, сколько разум, а в последние годы ему было и вовсе не до личной жизни.   
— Послушай…. — Ян поежился от собственной неловкости, перед тем как продолжить. — Послушайте. Вы....  
Продолжить Веньли не успел. Он совершенно забыл о том, что Адмирал завел дурацкую привычку прыгать на спину жертве, требуя любви и ласки. Выждав момент, прятавшийся на шкафу кот совершил прицельное нападение.   
Райнхард среагировал мгновенно, встав на пути потенциально смертоносного снаряда. Наверное думал, что Яна действительно хотели убить. В итоге ничего не подозревавшее животное вместо удобной спины врезалось гостю прямо в грудь.  
Кажется, тогда Ян и поцеловал Райнхарда — пока пытался отодрать кота, вцепившегося всеми когтями в неожиданное препятствие.  
Успокаивать надо было обоих, а целовать оказалось проще, чем говорить очень нужные и очень важные слова. В конце концов если несколько минут назад Райнхард был готов связать с ним жизнь, то и нежность тоже должен пережить?  
Райнхард не ответил на поцелуй. Он прижимал Адмирала к груди, не обращая внимание на длинные светлые шерстинки, прилипающие к камзолу.  
Потеряв интерес к окружающей реальности, Лоэнграмм гладил кота. Чтобы было удобнее, он даже пошел и сел на кровать вместе с ним. Помявшись немного, Ян устроился рядом.   
Казалось, Райнхард совершенно погрузился в ощущение меха под пальцами, но он отклонился, чтобы прижаться спиной к Яну. Не желая отвергать приглашение, Ян обнял его и легко поцеловал в шею — прямо под непокорными завитками. Дышать было тяжело. Как дышать, если вдруг самым важным, самым сильным переживанием за всю жизнь оказалось вот так сидеть, изображая спинку кресла для мальчика с котом на руках?  
— Я согласен, — сказал Ян, не веря собственному голосу. — Только я совсем не знаю тебя.  
— Это ничего, — ответил Райнхард, не переставая гладить смирившегося с участью Адмирала. — Никто не знает.

**Author's Note:**

> Ненаписанное не становится реальностью, не так ли?
> 
> Поэтому я не буду писать эту ветку, но она слишком гармонична внутри себя, чтобы можно было пытаться вырулить во что-то другое.  
> Ян, решивший выбрать личное счастье. Решив, что он может позволить себе любить и быть любимым - заслужил, ведь так? - оказывается в полной изоляции. Друзья не принимают его выбор, считая предателем. Включая Юлиана.  
> Блуждающий флот, блуждает.  
> Райнхард весьма канонно болеет. Долго. Со вкусом. С галлюцинациями. С внутренними кровотечениями.  
> Ройенталь погибает, во время волнений на Хайнессене. Поперся доказывать открытость власти и близость власти к народу - получил камнем в лоб.  
> Юлиан пробивается к Брунгильде, чтобы говорить. Райнхард все же отскребается с постели, чтобы принять его. Потому что... это тоже самое, как почувствовав опасность, он закрыл Яна собой. Только тогда это был кот, а теперь необходимость смотреть в глаза воспитаннику. Райнхард говорит с Юлианом, а Ян в это время сидит на полу, обхватив колени руками. Он же не солдат. Не этот помешанный на крови император. Ему же не надо это все? Ян чувствует себя очень гадко, потому что эффектно научился врать себе.  
> Юлиан не сидит у постели Райнхарда, поэтому у него нет возможности понять Яна. Он, как ребенок при разводе родителей, не понимает, почему отец ушел к другой женщине, бросив его. Он не может разрешить Яну иметь право на личное счастье.
> 
> Оберштайну нет смысла жить после смерти Райнхарда, поэтому он погибает во время теракта. Ян, думаю, на тот момент объединившись с Юлианом, выбегает ловить терраистов. Получает свой выстрел. Благословенный богами, не иначе. Потому что он не сможет быть правителем империи. Он сопьется. Да и адмиралы не признают его.
> 
> Хорошая ветка, если Райнхард возвращает Аннерозе медальон и Кирхайса. Тогда у Яна есть шанс, что в посмертии Райнхард захочет быть рядом.  
> Реальная ветка, Райнхард возвращается к Кирхайсу, а Ян остается один и за гранью тоже. Возможно Кирхайс не против того, чтобы Ян был с ними. Он хотел, чтобы Райнхард перестал воевать против него.
> 
> Наследника нет. Императрицы нет. В Империи начинается гражданская война: Мариендорф против Миттермайера при активном участии старой аристократии. В армии раскол. Союз может радоваться. Империи не до него ближайшие несколько лет.


End file.
